Silent Kitty
Her History Silent Kitty is actually a cult of seduction made by the first Silent Kitty ( AKA Alicea Rode ) and was a major problem For WereWolf Guy. Silent Kitty soon got bored with her cult, so she made them commite suicide and moved on with making a team. THe Team was the first super villain team that attacked the city. The teams members are: Ram , Silent Kitty , Bomb , Silent Death , And Killer (Leader). THe Team Was called " Power Over Weak." The Team split up because of Bombs death in 2029, and also complications between Silent Kitty , And Silent Death. Silent Death quit the life of crime and dedicated her life to her child Mary. Devastated, Silent Kitty became obsessed with killing Mary and Her former comrade. She Killed Silent Death, but instead of killing Mary, she told her all the terrible things her mom did as Silent Death. The Original Silent Kitty died in an attack from the Company, she was killed by a former Villain Titan ( He still had a thirst for blood.) Origin Alicea Rode was in Love with Jimmy Oak. As soon as she found out he was WereWolf Guy. She Dressed up, and started to rob stores and banks to catch the attention of WereWolf Guy. And She Did, she found he had no interest in her, so she whipped him in a battle. Permanently scaring him. Weapons and tools. Her weapons include: A small metal stick that turns into a bullwhip made with a flexible iron and the ends have tiny claws for more brutality ( Her original weapon was some claws she stole from Werewolf guy while e was asleep. she moved onto a bullwhip to express her more violent needs. She still has the claws.) Metal Caws made from stainless steel. Is unnaturally strong, and can cut through iron doors! Smoke bombs, just smoke bombs. kinda simple..... a set of small black knifes hidden in her utility belt Utility belt has 9 small black knifes, a glass cutter, a silencer ( for a pistol if she needs one ), shurikens (58 small ones), and a multi tool. backpack has a lock picking set and carries a sword and holds her bullwhip on the side. The extra space is used for carrying her stolen objects. Attire a skin tight black full body water-suit (For flexibility), black backpack, a black utility belt, and dark grey sneakers. All of the black is for stealth. A black Mask that covers her entire face leaving only her eyes visible to other people. Team Relations FUN FACT #1:Silent Kitty formed the team but she refused to become the leader due to lack of leader ship. Silent's first member to join was Ram, a common interest on making money to fill there greed. Ram accepted the invitation immediately. Silent went to a war zone to seek a demolition expert for a job she got from a mercenary. She Met bomb there and he asked her to join the team that Silent mentioned to him. She accepted his offer, and Bomb became the soul of the team. Silent Death was the 3rd member to join her team. As she was a friend that helped her in some of her robberies and killings. Silent Death was just a temporary name for Alicea's best friend who was asked to help Alicea in a heist and she immediately accepted in trying to get in with the popular kids. After her first heist Silent Death continued without Silent Kitty in three heist, she kept getting in Silent kitty's way, so in order to get Silent death on her side she made her become a member. Killer is the leader of "Power Over Weak" and was the last member to join. He just showed up one day. And he had incredible powers. Incredible Strength. And an Incredible mind. All of these made him the leader. RelationShips Werewolf Guy: He was her first love. And The one who inspired her life of crime. She had a one sided love with him. But he was only interested in Silent Death. She was Mad when she found this out and attacked Silent Death anytime she could, even on missions with her team, and Werewolf guy was always there to defend her. She lost all intrest in Him and moved on to Killer. Killer: Was her second love and her last. She had 3 kids with him, all of them having incrediable streangth. Fun Facts: #1: During her heist she changes her original hair color from blond to black. Category:Villains First Gen.